


Dream of Stars

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, krarepairweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Hidaka wakes up in an unfamiliar place where Kasuhara resides. Their reunion is soon cut short when he realizes he has to make an important decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Rarepair Week: Dreams/Nightmars. Hidaka x Kasuhara

Hidaka woke up in an empty room. No windows and only a door was in it. The room was white and devoid of any other color. The only colorful thing in here was Hidaka’s Sceptor 4 uniform. He sat up to try to figure out what was happening. He couldn’t remember what happened before he ended up here. He got out of the bed that he was in and walked to the door. This barren room was giving him the creeps.

On the other side it was anything but barren. It was like he walked into someone’s house. It was small and fully furnished. “Um, hello!”

The door behind him closed on its own, freaking out Hidaka. He heard footsteps from down the hall getting closer. “Hidaka, is that you?”

The voice that responded to Hidaka’s call was too familiar. “Taka!”

Kasuhara finally reached Hidaka. “It really is you. I didn’t think I would see you this soon.”

Hidaka quickly took Kasuhara in his arms and hugged him for dear life. “Taka I’ve missed you so much.”

The two laughed and spent time with each other. They talked, they ate, and Kasuhara even found some swords for them to spar with each other with. Hidaka didn’t know how much time had past but he didn’t care. He wanted to be with Kasuhara again. But for some reason everything felt off. It all felt like a dream and even if it was he should’ve woken up by now.

Kasuhara noticed the worrying look on Hidaka’s face. “Hidaka is something wrong?”

They were sitting at the table in the middle of the room. “Um, I was just thinking about why I haven’t woke up yet.”

The look on Kasuhara’s face went from worry time sadness when Hidaka said that. “So you’ve finally noticed.”

This confused Hidaka. Kasuhara asked, “Can you remember anything from before you woke up here, Akira?”

“No.” Hidaka tried to remember the things that happened before, but nothing. He’s just asleep. He can’t be dead. “I can’t remember anything.”

“Then listen.” He said.

Kasuhara didn’t say anything. Hidaka stayed silent. He didn’t know what he was supposed to hear. He attempted to ask Kasuhara only to be shut down before saying anything. He resigned himself to silence.

Beep.

It was faint, but he could hear it. A constant beeping sound. He looked at Kasuhara and he nodded.

“What’s going on?” Hidaka asked. He wanted answers.

“Hidaka do you want to stay here? Or do you want to return to your friends?” Kasuhara asked.

“Taka I love you but you’re gonna have to stop avoiding all my questions.” This was getting him nowhere. Another sign that something was wrong was that the color of the room was slowing draining. Everything was turning white like the last room. This caused Hidaka to jump to his feet. “Taka what’s going on? Answer me please.”

“You have to remember and make a decision. It’s the only way.” He said.

Hidaka tried to recall something, anything but nothing. How can he trigger his memory? Kasuhara wasn’t doing anything to help, he was looking away from him. If thus was all a dream then something had to to he a clue to help him remember. He looked around and saw the swords laying on the floor. Just then a sharp pain went through his head.

_“Hidaka behind you!” Goto yelled at him. Hidaka turned around just in time for the assailant to land a clean cut on his neck. Hidaka could not scream or make a sound as the sword man criminal kept cutting him and making various sized gashes in his body. He couldn’t keep up with assailants high level of swordmanship, and the blood loss was only making Hidaka slower. The strain drew his sword up and made downward slash, making a huge ‘X’ mark gash on Hidaka’s body. That was the final attack that made him lose consciousness._

“Do you remember now?” Kasuhara spoke up.

“I got injured fighting a strain. I’m in a coma.” Hidaka said.

“It’s not only that Akira. You’re on the brink of death.” He said. Hidaka stayed silent. Other than the beeping sound, everything was quite for a split second. “You have a choice, you can go back or you can stay.”

It should be an easy choice to pick. Anyone would choose to live. “I want to stay with you Taka…”

Kasuhara got up and walked towards Hidaka. “I know Akira. But everyone will miss you. You’ll see me again, just not this time. And hopefully not too soon.”

Kasuhara placed a hand on Hidaka’s cheek and kissed him. Hidaka wrapped his arms around him. “If only I could hold you like this again in reality.”

Kasuhara smiled. He didn’t want Hidaka to leave but he couldn’t be selfish like this anymore. “Just listen to the beeping sound. You’ll return to everyone.”

Hidaka listen out for the sound and it was gradually getting louder. The room was turning whiter until the only spot with color was the ground under him and Kasuhara. The beeping was getting louder and Kasuhara’s body was getting an outer glow and he was losing color just like the room. The light became blinding for him to look at and Hidaka vision was engulfed with nothing but a shining bright light.

The light didn’t fade away, it only dim down. It was coming from the overhead light that was built in above the hospital bed.

“Hidaka?” It was Goto. “Ah you’re awake. You’ve been asleep for 2 days. I’m glad your alive.”

Hidaka was still to weak to talk so he manged a smile. Goto left to get a doctor to check on Hidaka and let everyone know the good news.


End file.
